


[Podfic] Marked

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Hickey/bruise play. Marking. A little kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701898) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> I was so happy that missbeizy agreed to let me podfic some of her stories. They're smokin' hot with feelings - another of my favorite flavors! If you like the story, go give missbeizy some love!

**Title:** [Marked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701898)  
**File Length:** 00:11:09  
**Download:** [MP3|12.76MB, ](http://www.mediafire.com/?pi0qvizg5srg336)  
**Crossposted:** [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl)  



End file.
